Not in Ba Sing Se Anymore
by Random Puppy
Summary: When a freak tornado sweeps trough Ba Sing Se, Katara is taken to a magical land of tiny people, brainless relatives, and evil green princesses. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Not in Ba Sing Se Any More

**A/N: My first parody! I hope you dear readers enjoy this!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender or the Wizard of Oz. If I did instead of writing fanfiction, I'd be swimming in a pool of blue M&M's right now…

"I can't believe him!" Aang yelled at the top of his lungs. "Long Feng knows where Appa is and he won't tell us!" "Yeah, I hate him, I hate that freaking creep Joo Dee and I hate this whole city too!" exclaimed Toph. "Tell me about it," said Sokka, "It's like people here don't even care about the war, much less know that there's even one going on!" There was a brief silence afterwards until Katara piped up. "Well, at least the scenery is nice." "You're right Katara, it is nice." said Aang. Suddenly a violent wind started to whip around outside. The wind quickly formed a violent tornado. Aang jumped up and ran towards the raging funnel of death outside, claiming that he could lead the tornado outside the outer walls so that no one would get hurt. Katara, as protective as she is, ran after him to persuade him to make sure that nothing bad would happen to him. As soon as Katara stepped outside the tornado swept her up and threw her several feet away. She awoke several minutes later with Momo licking her face and found herself surrounded by a large crowd of little people. "Um, where am I?" Katara asked one of the small people standing in front of her. "We are the oompa loompas and this is Willy…"

"No, no you idiot that's our second job." "Oh, right. We are the munchkins and this is munchkin land! We, the munchkins of munchkin land would like to thank you, uh; I'm sorry what your name is?" "Katara." "Thank you. Now where was I? Oh, right. We'd like to thank you for killing the wicked witch of the east, also known as Jun." "Oh, well, I'm glad I co… wait, what. I didn't kill anyone! I would never." "Oh but you did Ms. Katara, just look for yourself." Katara slowly turned around and found the apartment flipped upside down. Under the building she found a pair of legs with some shiny silver shoes on it. Her jaw literally dropped when she saw this and the only words that could come out of her mouth were 'Oops my bad' and 'eeeeeew' because of the scrunched up legs." It was then she realized that she hadn't seen Sokka, Toph or Aang since she got here. "Hey, little munchkin things, or, whatever you are. Have any of you seen my brother or my friends perhaps? Also, do you think you could help me get back to Ba Sing Se?" "No, Ms. Katara we do not know where your friends are or how to help you get back. We do know someone who may be able to help you though. She is the good witch of the north." Then, as if on cue, a giant glowing bubble floated out of the sky. Katara's eyes widened when she saw that Toph was the good witch of the north. "Um, Toph. You're wearing a dress…with sparkles…and a tiara." "Yep, I have a wand too. I also floated here in a freaking giant bubble. Do you have a problem with that?" "Uh, no." "I didn't think so." "Look, Toph I just want to know where Sokka and Aang are." "I'm not sure Sugar queen. I just know that I'm supposed to tell you to follow the yellow brick road." Toph said while pointing in the opposite direction of the path. "Um, Toph…" "I'm pointing wrong way aren't I? (sigh) Just take those shoes of the bad witch's feet and put them on your feet. Then find the yellow brick road and keeping following the path until you get to Emerald city. There you will find the Wizard of Oz. He'll be able help you." "Thanks Toph. Come on Momo let's go find this wizard." And so, Katara and Momo skipped their way down the road to Emerald city. "Wait, Momo why am I skipping?" Momo could only respond with a chirp, or growl, or whatever that noise he makes sounds like.

Toph sat on a tree stump after Katara had left thinking of something to do. "Hey, you." "Yes good witch?" said a random munchkin. "Go make me a sammich!" "Yes ma'am." He said while trying to figure out what exactly a 'sammich' was. "Oh CRAP! Did I tell Katara about the Wicked Witch of the West and how much she would want those shoes?" "I don't think you did ma'Am." said another random munchkin. "Oh, well. I'm sure she'll manage."

**A/N: So was it good or bad? Does it need work or was the best darn thing you ever read. I'll never know if you don't REVIEW! I can take good reviews, and maybe some constructive criticism would be nice. NO FLAMES please. And remember You Gotta Risk it to get the Biscuit because I eat SUCCESS for Breakfast!(My motto)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka the Scare Crow

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the Wizard of Oz AT ALL!

Katara and Momo made their way down their way down the yellow bricked pathway in a very fast paced motion. Katara was very excited about meeting the wizard. Momo however was frantically pulling at Katara's mouth to remind her that he was hungry. "Oh, Momo we'll eat later!" As soon as she said this, her stomach began to roar (literally) with hunger pangs. "Actually Momo, let's eat now."

So Katara and Momo continued down the path until they spotted a big bush with many juicy looking berries and a small pond right next to it. The two then dug right into the berries and nearly drank all the water in the pond. All of a sudden they heard someone crying for help in the distance and in an instance they were off looking for the source of the cries. They then came up to a farm where a scare was fidgeting on a pole. "Oh come on! Don't you birds have someone else to bother!" it screamed. "Wait a minute… Sokka? Is that you?" At that moment the scare crow looked up and said "Katara! I can't believe it's you! You wouldn't believe what I've been through. First there was the tornado, then I blacked out, and then there were these birds pecking at my head and…"

"Sokka calm down, I'll cut you with a little waterbending action." As soon as she said this Momo jumped up and chewed through the ropes holding Sokka up causing Sokka to fall face first on the ground." "Thanks for that Momo." Sokka mumble on the ground. "So…" said Sokka getting up and dusting himself off, "Where are we going? And where are Toph and Aang?" "Well, right now we're on our way to see some wizard in Emerald city and Toph is some sort of fairy or something." "Wait what?"

"It's hard to believe I know. And Aang… well I don't know where he is."

"Don't worry Katara, we'll find your boyfriend."

"I know… wait. He is _**not**_ my boyfriend Sokka!"

"Then why are you being so defensive about it? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Because…I just… and you're… gah! Let's just go!"

And with that, the two water tribe siblings and the flying lemur bat made their way down the yellow brick road.

**AN: I finally got this up! I'll be updating all my other stories shortly. Until then please just keep reading this one and REVIEW it to let me know how I'm doing. **


End file.
